


(Не)вероятное

by WTF Gungrave 2017 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team), ZlobnayaBat



Series: 2017 || Тексты R-NC-21 [5]
Category: Gungrave (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Gungrave%202017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZlobnayaBat/pseuds/ZlobnayaBat
Summary: обрывки будущего, в котором Милленион продолжил существовать, но уже без Гарри МакДауэлла; сцена в лифте и её последствия при ином исходе
Series: 2017 || Тексты R-NC-21 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685710





	(Не)вероятное

**Author's Note:**

> потеря рассудка или что-то вроде, спойлеры наоборот к четырнадцатому эпизоду  
>  событийная развилка этого самого эпизода

— …давай убьём Большого Папу, — говорит Гарри; Брендон резко выдыхает и вскидывает голову. Он готов простить это, пусть даже никогда не признается, готов сделать вид, что не слышал, готов собственными руками согнуть, сломать и отбросить в сторону Железный Закон, но Гарри наклоняется к нему — близкий друг, который желает добра, который знает, как лучше. Гарри продолжает, интимно понизив голос: — И Мария будет твоей.  
Ему кажется, что точка приложения силы найдена, и он давит на эту точку со всей своей неиссякаемой энергией и напором.  
«Мария…»  
Брендон делает вдох, сбрасывая оцепенение.  
У Марии скоро родится ребёнок; у неё есть Большой Папа, который позаботится о ней, который позволит ей ни в чём не нуждаться. А Брендон всегда будет стоять за её плечом — не рядом, он не достоин.  
Не в нём — счастье Марии.  
«Не в Брендоне Хите».  
Пустая гильза летит в стекло позади и отскакивает со звоном.  
Кровь толчком выплёскивается из раны, заливая грудь и пол.  
— Брендон… — Гарри морщится, трогает опалённые края дырки в пиджаке, брезгливо трёт окровавленные липкие пальцы. — Чёрт бы тебя побрал, больно же…  
Он осекается, захлёбывается — в углу рта надувается и лопается кровавый пузырь, забрызгивая щёку красными точками — и оседает резко, оставляя на дверях лифта длинную багровую полосу.  
Гарри умирает не сразу: шевелит пальцами бессильно уроненных рук, сипит, силясь сказать что-то ещё (проклясть? спросить?), смотрит не отрываясь, и Брендон опускает глаза.  
Остро и кисло пахнет порохом, кровью и мочой.  
К подошве ботинка Гарри прилипла какая-то бумажка, и Брендон, зацепившись, никак не может отвести от неё взгляд.  
Подошва ещё пару раз конвульсивно дёргается — или у него двоится и плывёт в глазах?  
Брендон сидит на полу лифта, прислонившись спиной к стеклу, и пытается понять, как так вышло, почему всё вышло именно так.  
Он не хотел стрелять в Гарри.  
Он не выстрелил бы.  
Ни за что не…  
Пальцы закостенели на рукоятке пистолета — не разжать. Брендон расклеивает слипшиеся губы, которые трескаются до крови, выдыхает, медленно поднимает руку, приставляет ствол к виску — металл холодит кожу.  
Палец нащупывает спуск.  
В магазине хватит патронов, и с предохранителя снимать уже не надо.  
Двадцать пятый этаж — лифт вздрагивает и останавливается, двери с лязгом расходятся, и тело Гарри падает, с гулким стуком ударившись затылком о пол.  
Брендон роняет пистолет, хватается за голову руками, сдавливая виски, утыкается лбом в подтянутые к груди колени и низко, хрипло, утробно стонет сквозь стиснутые до скрипа, до скрежета зубы — скулит и воет, как брошенный пёс.  
Их находят не скоро.

***

На похоронах Гарри МакДауэлла идёт сильный дождь, и Большой Папа незаметно морщится из-за театральной наигранности момента: МакДауэлл любил такие эффекты.  
Вспоминать об этом так же неприятно, как и о том, что сам Асаги не брезгует театральностью.  
Он снимает дымчатые тёмные очки и прячет их в карман нарочито мешковатого пиджака, чтобы все видели скорбный взор Папы, его сдержанно покрасневшие от многих печалей Синдиката и обрушившихся на Милленион невзгод глаза.  
Нет верного Рэнди, на предательство которого навёл Гарри МакДауэлл.  
Нет МакДауэлла, предательство которого пресёк Брендон Хит.  
Брендона тоже больше нет.  
Хотя уж он-то никого не предавал.  
Не предавал?..  
Витражи в старой церквушке тусклы и безжизненны: солнце, которое оживило бы их, сегодня скрылось за тучами. Зато трава, отмытая дождём от вечной пыли, блестит, словно стеклянная. И белые лилии — почему все несут их? — у пугающе непримечательного гранитного надгробия, у холмика свежей земли рядом с шестифутовой ямой собирают воду на плотных и жёстких восковых лепестках.  
Члены Семьи, явившиеся на похороны, помнят, что провожают в последний путь паршивую овцу. Осуждающего равнодушия с их лиц не смывает ни дождь, ни слова, что Папа великодушно закрыл глаза на преступление, предложив вспомнить, сколько хорошего сделал Гарри МакДауэлл для Синдиката и как самоотверженно трудился на благо Семьи.  
Асаги обводит их всех взглядом и устало опускает веки.  
Мария тоже осталась дома, что в её положении простительно (Семья не осудит), и о Гарри здесь горюет по-настоящему только один человек.  
Когда в раскрытый зев могилы бросают первые горсти влажной земли, Шерри Уокен, овдовевшая до свадьбы, заходится в судорожных рыданиях, уткнувшись в плечо отца. Зонт, который Бэар держит над её головой, вздрагивает, крупные капли ртутью и свинцом падают со спиц, катятся по рукавам его плаща. Уокен гладит дочь по тёмным кудрям на затылке, не прикрытым ничем. Она пыталась гладко причесаться ради траура, но несколько непокорных локонов всё равно выбились из пучка.  
Лицо Бэара кажется вырезанным из чёрного дерева или чёрного оникса — бесстрастное лицо древнего божка, не жестокого, но справедливого, принимающего жертвы не из кровожадности, а для поддержания мирового порядка.  
Он провожает дочь до машины — парни из «Резни» присмотрят за почти взрослой Шерри, как когда-то давно присматривали за маленькой девочкой с бантом в волосах — и возвращается.  
Бэар хочет что-то сказать ему.  
— Прости меня, Папа, — с усилием произносит он, и пальцы машинально ныряют в рукав широкого плаща. Бэар совершенно убит горем Шерри, если не следит за своими жестами. — Он сделал несчастной мою дочь.  
«Брендон».  
В рукавах Уокен по старой привычке носит дерринджеры, помнит Папа.  
— Ты не сделаешь этого, Бэар, — жёстко отвечает Асаги.  
Он мог бы притвориться, что не понял намёка; он мог бы отойти в сторону и умыть руки; он мог бы уступить Бэару, который чисто по-человечески вправе мстить. Но у Асаги есть Мария, которая до сих пор любит Брендона больше, чем его, и Марию он не хочет терять.  
Он не может потерять ещё и её.  
Гарри МакДауэлла не вернуть из мёртвых, и поэтому Бэару Уокену одна дорога — домой. К бледной и тихой дочери с холодными от дождя руками — заваривать зелёный чай в надежде её отогреть.  
— Если ты приказываешь, Папа, — Уокен опускает руки и плечи, сразу потеряв внушительность и непоколебимость камня.  
— Что? Я не имею права приказывать тебе, Бэар. Я всего лишь даю добрый совет, — мягко проговаривает Асаги. — Пусть Шерри уедет на материк. Смена мест, новые впечатления… Это всё.  
Бэар не пойдёт против его воли.  
Бэар чтит Железный Закон, не знающий уз родства и привязанности для предателей.  
Разве не для того, чтобы его остановили, он заговорил с Папой?

***

Ограждение смято и разорвано. Под обрывом — поворот крутой, небезопасный для тех, кто втапливает педаль газа в пол, торопясь сбежать от Железного Закона — догорают обломки разбитого автомобиля.  
— И ты думаешь, псы Миллениона поверят? — голос Ли сочится липким ядом недоверчивости и опасно щетинится стальными иглами. «Вязальными спицами», — однажды неудачно брякнул с набитым ртом Боб, которого развезло от шампанского. Он увлёкся, когда с боссом МакДауэллом праздновали очередную удачную комбинацию, и до сих пор удивляется, как это сошло ему с рук.  
Скажи такое Кагасира, он игл Ли наелся бы и ртом, и задницей, до кровавой блевотины.  
Впрочем, Банджи Кагасира был далеко не так туп, как думали многие, чутьё на неприятности у него оказалось отменное.  
— М-м-м… — Боб глубоко задумывается, машинально облизывает жирные пальцы и комкает бумагу в масляных пятнах и крошках. — Они поверят, что мы не настолько глупы, чтобы считать их идиотами, которые купятся на дешёвую уловку.  
Тонкие фарфоровые черты Балладбёрда искажаются, когда до него доносится запах вздувающейся пузырями краски; бриз, сильный над обрывом, где море почти вплотную подступает к скалам, треплет его волосы, распутывая сплетённые в косу пряди.  
За пазухой у него фальшивые документы для двоих и билеты на самолёт.  
Куда? Паундмаксу нет до этого дела.  
Главное — подальше отсюда.  
Боб беззаботно швыряет бумажный комок на поживу ветру и вытаскивает из необъятного кармана ещё один пакет с куриными ножками.  
Таким, как он и Балладбёрд, везде найдётся, чем заняться.  
Жаль, что Кагасира не летит с ними.  
И немного жаль Брендона.

***

Материалы по проекту «Некрорайз» уничтожены, но не полностью: у Токиоки остаётся голова, в которой достаточно места и для этого проекта, и для десяти новых.  
«Такой голове, — сказал бы Брэд Вонг, — очень не хватает пули сорок пятого калибра, чтобы как следует пораскинуть мозгами», — и разразился бы безумным хохотом, хлопая доктора по плечу, предлагая присоединиться к веселью.  
Большой Папа Миллениона не похож ни на одного из мафиозных боссов, которых Токиока знал за свою жизнь. Он располагает к себе всем: понимающим взглядом из-за дымчатых очков, морщинками на лбу, мягким тоном, простоватой манерой держаться.  
И доктору Токиоке, который стоит перед столом в его кабинете, хочется забыть, что из тех, кто работал на Гарри МакДауэлла, сейчас жив только он сам. Он один. Остальным, докторам и лаборантам, даже пустынной земли пожалели — сожгли тела вместе с комплексом, материалами, сырьём для некрорайзов и самими некрорайзами.  
— Если понадобится, — неожиданно спрашивает его Папа, — вы сможете повторить то, что делали для Гарри МакДауэлла?  
Токиока медлит, протирая очки полой халата.  
От ответа зависит, будет ли он жить и дальше, только доктор не знает, какой ответ правильный.  
Но босс Миллениона не стал бы задавать бесполезный вопрос.  
— …да, — хрипло признаётся Токиока, надевает очки и оглядывается в поисках стула, чтобы присесть: он не собирается умирать уставшим. — Да, я могу это повторить.  
— Хорошо, — успокаивающе улыбается Большой Папа и пододвигает к нему пакет документов. — Я хочу знать, где вас найти.  
Токиока не спрашивает его о Брендоне Хите — он видел.  
Ничего не осталось от элегантного «чистильщика»: ни безупречно пошитого, с иголочки, костюма, ни гладко зачёсанных назад волос, ни очков в тонкой металлической оправе.  
Босой Брендон наклоняет голову, отводит с глаз падающие на лицо пряди, вглядывается в доктора и почему-то близоруко щурится, не узнавая. Распахнутый ворот рубашки делает его моложе и… беззащитнее?  
Наверное, это расплата.  
В тот же вечер доктор сжигает письмо Хита для Большого Папы, не прочитав.  
Хватит с него тайн, которых лучше не знать.  
В госпитале Святой Агнессы доктор Тацуо Токиока оказывается на хорошем счету: его уважают за то, что доктор не гоняется за славой и деньгами, раз согласился оперировать в маленькой больнице.  
И его нелюдимый коллега — хирург Ливсон, зеленоглазый, с грубым голосом, счастливый муж самой прекрасной женщины и отец двух самых очаровательных девчушек в мире, однажды оттаивает и рассказывает, как десять лет назад столкнулся с Милленионом и с того дня не чувствовал себя свободным.  
Доктор прекрасно понимает Ливсона.  
За каждым его шагом следят.

***

Банджи хочет напиться, как свинья, до слюнявых исповедей, до сопливых пузырей, или застрелиться, к чертям снести себе полчерепа, забрызгав стену мозгами, или пристрелить, ради бога нашего, братишку, чтобы не мучился.  
Но его обыскали на входе в поместье Асаги и предусмотрительно отобрали всё оружие.  
У того, кто сейчас носит имя Брендона Хита, осталась только оболочка — это как выпить пиво, поставить пустую бутылку обратно в холодильник и выдавать её за полную.  
Он даже не узнаёт Банджи.  
Это не Брендон Хит.  
Это не братишка.  
— Доктор… — Мария Асаги, опирающаяся на стул, запинается и сглатывает, тонкое белое горло в неглубоком вырезе свободного платья, очерчивающего расплывшуюся фигуру, вздрагивает. — Доктор сказал, это… состояние временное, и Брендон… он оправится.  
Она стискивает пальцы на спинке стула, повторяет истово, как будто сама хочет поверить:  
— Он оправится, — и роняет на выдохе заученное: — Сильное эмоциональное потрясение…  
— Да что эти доктора понимают, — перебив её, цедит Кагасира и оглядывает чистенькую столовую: тёмное дерево, светлые обои, большие окна. — Мозгоправы ублюдочные.  
За его спиной звякает столовое серебро.  
Никто не оставил бы Чокнутого Банджи наедине с Марией Асаги. Сам Большой Папа к гостю не вышел — велика была бы честь, — но надо подумать, что старый пень с военной выправкой, который возится с сервировкой, здесь не просто так.  
Мария бессознательно обнимает высокий живот, словно пытается защитить ребёнка, и смотрит на замолчавшего Кагасиру снизу вверх — испуганно. Банджи резко взмахивает рукой — она вздрагивает и съёживается, как в ожидании удара.  
Но Банджи Кагасира никогда не бил баб, тем более брюхатых.  
Он и рукой-то махнул, чтобы не тратить слова.  
«Чёрт с вами».  
И он знает, что дворецкий, накрывающий на стол с видом безупречного слуги, не моргнув глазом, вскроет ему глотку ножом для масла, если Банджи коснётся жены босса хотя бы пальцем.  
Он ухмыляется.  
Вот будет потеха, если Кагасира зальёт дорогущий паркет кровью из рассечённого горла, а то и чем похуже из… других отверстий — агония, братишка, та ещё стерва, кишки расслабляет.  
Или отмоют, выскоблят, приберут?  
Банджи кривится, презрительно сплёвывает Марии Асаги под ноги и разворачивается.  
Чтобы уйти и больше не возвращаться.  
Брендон Хит умер.  
Братишка умер.  
Вернувшись в город, Банджи заходит в первый попавшийся бар и до искристой черноты перед глазами напивается за упокой его души.  
А по пути домой подбирает в подворотне тощего бело-чёрного желтоглазого кота и называет Брендоном.  
На следующий день он, надсаживая глотку, орёт на парней из «Полной Могилы», чтобы эти молокососы подобрали сопли и не позорили память лучшего «чистильщика» Миллениона («Кто сказал Уокен»?!) Хита.  
Найденный кот, кажется, немой.

***

Брендон не помнит, сколько времени прошло.  
Он даже не пытается вспоминать.  
Ему незачем, с каждым днём он всё глубже погружается в себя. Внешний мир сужается до немногих предметов обстановки, чьих-то мягких рук, ласковых слов, объясняющих, что ему делать.  
У Марии славная дочка — она приглядывает за ним.  
— Идём, дядя Брендон, — Мика хватает его обеими руками за запястье и настойчиво тянет за собой.  
— Дядя Брендон, — Мика вкладывает в его руку свою ладонь и ведёт за собой.  
— Брендон… — Мика касается его пальцев лёгким скользящим движением и приглашает за собой.  
Двери, ступени, сад, сплошной поток солнечного света — его так много, что разглядеть ничего нельзя.  
Брендон заслоняется ладонью, но белизна пробирается под веки и поглощает краски, мир стремительно выгорает под палящим солнцем — или выгорел давным-давно.  
Какое это по счёту лето?  
Тоненькая гибкая Мика смотрит серьёзно и пытается сложить бледно-розовые губы в улыбку. Её лицо расплывается и сменяется лицом Марии, которая шепчет: «Прости меня, Брендон», утыкается ему в плечо, вытирая щёки о его рубашку, и плачет, повторяет: «Прости, прости!..» И после Папа хмурится, черты искажаются: «Брендон, ты меня ненавидишь?» — но его слова пусты.  
Брендон счастлив.  
Обиды нет. Ненависти нет. Боли нет.  
…ничего нет.  
Только иногда Брендону снится, что он снова стоит в лифте, снова судорожно сжимает в ладони рукоятку пистолета — и не нажимает на спусковой крючок, выпускает оружие из руки. А потом…  
Гарри зовёт его по имени.  
И он просыпается с привкусом крови во рту.  
Под веками гаснет цветной сон.  
Синее небо.  
Сияющие облака. 


End file.
